


就这样在一起

by Shisuitachi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuitachi/pseuds/Shisuitachi





	就这样在一起

风之国和雷之国之间有一块土地因为资源太少，属于两国都不管的地方。没有利益之争让这里的居民过着朴素但是也满足的生活。  
看到有人掀开帘子进了店铺，药铺的看管人笑呵呵地打了声招呼：“佐助君你来啦，还是一样的配方吗？”  
“是的。”叫佐助的男人拢了拢披风坐在桌边等着配药。  
一个老人从屋子里走出来，把配好的药递给佐助：“家里那位身体好些了么？”  
“多亏了你的药，好些了，还有些咳嗽。”佐助对老人颔首说道。  
“他的身体太虚弱，要慢慢调养。”  
佐助点点头，提着药走了。  
踏着晚霞回到小木屋，佐助推开门看到在厨房准备晚餐的鼬心里特别安心。  
“哥哥。”佐助放下药，从背后温柔又紧紧地抱住鼬，低头嗅着鼬带有药味的气息。  
这是他失而复得的哥哥，这一次他怎样都不会放手，那些伤害过鼬的，他已经让他们付出了惨痛的代价。  
小木屋房间的窗户望出去可以看到星星，佐助还是像小时候一样八爪鱼一样地抱着鼬。刚把鼬救回来的时候佐助觉得抱着都硌人，佐助可以想象他的哥哥在牢里承受了多少痛苦。  
佐助把头微微凑上去舔了下鼬小巧的耳廓，引得鼬颤抖了一下。刚开始鼬对情事很抗拒，无论是被送出去当作礼物一样被有权势的人玩弄还是在牢里被看守的人折磨，都是鼬最黑暗的回忆。  
对于鼬的遭遇，大部分都是鸣人告诉佐助的。  
被丢到火影办公室门口汇报工作的鸣人拍拍屁股站起来，推开门大喊：“卡卡西老师我来汇报任务来啦！”火影办公室空无一人，于是鸣人小声抱怨着：“什么嘛老师又翘班，明天佐助就要回来了，应该给他准备什么欢迎party呢？一筐番茄？让大家先藏起来，然后给他个惊喜？”鸣人沉浸在了佐助就要回村的喜悦中，想着想着，不知不觉走过了一楼的楼梯，走到了火影塔地下关重要犯人的地方。  
“啊我怎么走过了。”鸣人挠挠头，正要回去，一阵众人的喧哗让他站住了脚。他悄悄寻着声音摸到了一个木门前，门没有关好留着一道缝隙。他朝门缝中看过去，被眼中的景象震惊到了。  
从鸣人的角度只能看到一双苍白的腿被架在一个狱卒的手臂上，右脚脚踝上锁着一根铁索，随着狱卒的挺动无力的微微晃动。他两边还围着三四个人或跪或蹲地不知道在干什么。“你快点，我忍不住了。”其中一个半蹲的人催促着，一边用力揉捏着大腿根。  
“知道了知道了。”中间那个人踹着粗气，几个凶猛的抽插，长舒一口气泄在里面，那双腿跟着颤栗起来。那人站起来，让鸣人看清了躺在地上的男人，他抖着嘴唇吐出一个名字，鼬。  
大概是太震惊了，鸣人愣愣地杵在原地。后面的人接替上去，捞起那双长腿拉开又要开始新一轮的抽插。杵了不知道多久，鸣人拔腿跑上楼，拍开六代目的办公室。  
“鸣人你干嘛呢？”刚好这时候回到办公室的卡卡西拎过鸣人的领子，把他带进了办公室。  
“你...地下....你知道....”鸣人结结巴巴的组织着语言。  
卡卡西看了一眼鸣人，大概猜出了他想说什么。  
"那是宇智波鼬。"卡卡西关上门，拉过鸣人让他在椅子上坐好，给他递了杯水，”五大国的人要求把他关起来，不处死他。”  
卡卡西犹豫了一下要不要跟鸣人说各国大名都听说过宇智波的名号以及那一族遗传的好看的容貌，于是让木叶把鼬送出去给他们。没办法，斑有柱间护着，现在跟柱间去隐居了，带土有自己护着，跟着老祖宗住，自己不时去看看他。  
卡卡西实在保不住鼬，私心之下他只能舍弃鼬，刚打完仗的木叶需要外面的支持和安稳，认定了宇智波的大名贵族们动不了斑，木叶高层决定只能牺牲鼬。  
谁让他没有人护呢。  
鸣人观察到卡卡西的神色突然无比哀伤疲倦起来。“可是老师你知道下面的人是怎么对他的么？”鸣人低哑地问，“他们....他们.....鼬哥已经为木叶牺牲了那么多。”  
“鸣人，你也是要当火影的。有些事你不得不做出妥协，有些人不得不牺牲。”卡卡西讲到最后的语音渐弱下去，仿佛连自己都不能说服。  
“佐助肯定不知道这件事对不对？”鸣人喃喃自语，“佐助要是知道了这件事....”  
“这件事你必须先保密。我本来打算等木叶实力恢复一点就把鼬救出来给他安排一个地方生活。”  
大概是卡卡西的眼神太坚定，鸣人点点头:“是...”  
等鸣人走了之后，卡卡西盯着桌上的文件发呆，他庆幸自己还活着，是六代目，不然他不敢想象带土会有什么样的遭遇。可是鸣人到底看到了什么，卡卡西疑惑去了塔下的牢房。  
下面的狂欢还在进行着，里面的人浑然不觉六代目正双眼似乎要喷火的站在他们后面。终于等有一个人感应到气氛变得凝重之后，他僵直的提好裤子转过身，喊了声“火影大人。”  
听到这称呼，其他人一惊，也匆忙起身整理自己。  
“都滚出去。”卡卡西尽力压制着冲动，怕一不小心就杀了他们。  
一群人颤颤惊惊的逃出牢房。卡卡西快速走过去将褪到小臂堪堪挂着的袍子拢起来重新给鼬披好，扶着他坐起来。  
已经没有什么力气的鼬任凭自己靠在卡卡西身上，轻微的动作扯到下身撕裂的伤口让鼬疼的蹙起眉头。鼬才被从一个大名那里送回来就被自己人给这么折磨，这群混蛋，卡卡西心疼的看着怀里的人。  
他抱起鼬让鼬半坐在床上，长发披散在肩上，遮住了青青紫紫的痕迹。他把头偏靠在床侧的墙壁上，黑色的头发也遮住了他的表情。  
“鼬，对不起...我不会让这种事发生了。你再忍耐一下，我过段时间就把你救出去。”卡卡西内疚的说。  
依旧顶着墙壁的头轻微偏了偏，黑色瞳仁移到狭长的眼角看了下卡卡西，垂了垂眼帘，似乎连说话的力气都没有了。  
卡卡西分辨不出是真的没有力气了还是已经心灰到不想说话了，他还记得在暗部初见宇智波鼬时，那个少年黑黝黝的瞳孔，是那么光彩夺目。  
漫长的折磨消磨了鼬眼里最后的那缕光亮，六代目火影给的承诺太虚无缥缈，鼬知道卡卡西有太多的难处，所以他也只是听着并不去奢求什么。  
在佐助回村的前一天，小樱和鸣人就开始准备这份秘密惊喜。所以当傍晚时分，佐助踏进村口的第一步时，就被彩带淋了满头。  
“佐助惊喜吧！你喜不喜欢！”看着鸣人抬着一筐番茄来到自己面前，佐助充分发挥着宇智波祖传的傲娇，哼了一声：“笨蛋鸣人。”  
在众人的簇拥下，鸣人拉着佐助往早已准备好的地方跑去。聚会地点在鸣人家，佐助先去借浴室洗了个澡，洗去身上的风尘仆仆。  
雏田和小樱的手艺的确是好，当年的朋友们借这个契机好好聚在一起聊着愉快的往事。丁次几乎把桌上的菜要扫空，幸亏及时被鹿丸阻止才不至于让大家没有饭吃。佐助喝了点酒，脸颊上染上红晕。鸣人搭住佐助的肩膀让他靠在自己身上，这一切让佐助觉得都太过美好。  
入秋的夜晚有些凉意，在地下的牢房里寒气更重。  
鼬终于换了下一直半坐靠墙的姿势，他慢慢地用手抱住双肩，头埋进臂弯里，想汲取一点点温暖。  
听见钥匙开门的声音，鼬缓缓抬起头漫不经心的扫了一眼来人。进来的是木叶顾问团的一个人，自从团藏死后就是这个人顶上去。  
一身居家打扮的顾问肆无忌惮的用视线打量着抱腿而坐的男人，最后停在单薄的外袍下若隐若现的大腿根部。  
他走过去握住纤细的脚踝，用另一只手抬起鼬的脸。鼬垂着眼帘，双眸平静的跃过他仿佛看去了不相干的远方。  
顾问直直的盯着鼬的瞳孔，这双眼睛曾经让他心头热了好久。  
在他还是默默无名的一个小角色的时候，和宇智波鼬只有一面之缘的他就肖想了好久。而现在，他居然真的伸手就能捞起这皓月的感觉。  
他这么想着，手不安分的像外袍里面摸去。鼬用才恢复的一点点力气按住了他的手，冷冷的不说话。  
“鼬君，我听说你弟弟今天回来了，和他那些朋友在一起非常开心呢。”顾问也不恼，他知道怎么抓住鼬的弱点。果然，按住他的手抖了一下。  
“这不是我们说好的么？你乖乖听话，不告诉卡卡西，你弟弟就可以在木叶过的很好。不是么，鼬？”顾问满意的看到鼬收回了手，睫毛颤抖着闭上眼。  
大概是太久没见面了，昔日的伙伴们聚在一起总有很多要聊。虽然大部分时间都是佐助在听鸣人唠叨，然而时间还是过的很快，不知道不觉到了半夜。大家三三两两告别了鸣人和佐助，小樱和雏田收拾完屋子也离开了鸣人的家。  
彻底醉过去的佐助呼吸均匀，睡颜平静。鸣人心情复杂地凝视着佐助的睡颜，摇醒了佐助。  
“佐助…有件事我一定要告诉你的说。”……  
打晕看守闯入地牢的佐助果然看到了角落里正在捂嘴低咳的哥哥，殷红的血从他修长的指缝中流出。佐助颤抖地伸出手帮鼬拭去嘴角的血迹，鼬低下头，试图掩盖眼里震惊，羞愧，和悲伤的情绪。  
哥哥，是谁，告诉我。佐助悲愤得嗓音都在发抖。  
鼬摇摇头说，先离开这里。  
带着鼬到佐助自己在某个小国的落脚点，选择那个地方还因为佐助救过的一名医术高超的老爷爷住在那里。所幸在老爷爷的调理下鼬的身体渐渐恢复过来，这期间佐助一直守在鼬的身边，强捺住心中燃烧的怒火。  
一天，佐助装作不经意地问正在倒茶的鼬：“哥哥，卡卡西知道这件事么？”  
鼬把倒好的一杯茶轻放在佐助面前，佐助是他弟弟，只需一个眼神的对视鼬就知道佐助在想什么，他伸手戳了下佐助的额头，：“佐助，过去的事就过去吧。”  
“怎么可能！...让你...让你这么痛苦的人都要付出代价。”  
“他不知道这件事。”鼬站起来坐到佐助身边，平静地看着佐助，“别去木叶报仇，我现在最大的心愿就是我们能在这里一直这样生活。”  
佐助沉默了几秒，一把抱住哥哥。  
过了一段时间，佐助对鼬说他要出个远门，过几天回来。鼬心里知道他去做什么，但这次他没有阻拦，他太了解他的弟弟了，这个心结不解开佐助永远不会安定地在他身边。  
一想到木叶的人对鼬做过的伤害佐助就怒火中烧，那种痛苦紧紧攥着他的心。  
终于在一个晚上鼬等到了回来的佐助，佐助走到鼬身边紧紧握住鼬的手。他把头埋进鼬的颈子，嗅着鼬沐浴后的水汽喃喃说道，哥哥，我们会一直这样在一起。

Fin.


End file.
